Gem Love
by XxFiolee4LifexX
Summary: My Brothers First Dont Judge.Enjoy!


Alright guys this is my first time writing a fanfiction and its also my first time making a STEVEN UNIVERSE fanfic so dont judge on spelling or anything like that and since Im a fanatic over Steven Universe, I will be using alot of the show and alot of my own thought in this. So lets get to the story itself. (Note: this is a ROMANCE fanfic so it is between 2 main characters, Pearl and Amethyst, and it will be T to M rating but more of M because there is occasional blood, swearing here and there, and sexual content as well.)

**Pearl and Amethyst: Gem Love**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

"Gems, Weapons!" Garnett yells as the beast is the distracted. It had been weeks since Draco (a dragon that whenever the Gems try to kill it it either flys away or regenerates) had terrorized Beach City. He had returned for the final battle! As Garnett yelled, Amethyst and Pearl had already taken out there crystal weapons. Once everyone had gotten out there weapons they ran towards Draco so they could finish him off. Even Steven, who had not found out how to activate his gem, had tried to run towards the beast as well. During the fight, Draco had pinned Pearl to the ground. Pearl closed her eyes as she was prepared to recieve the final blow. It never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Amethyst with her crystal whip wrapped around Draco's neck. Amethyst's nose was bleeding and now she was using the rest of her strength to save Pearl. Once Pearl had gotten to her feet, she grabbed her blade and ran towards Draco. She held her sword out and stabbed Draco in the belly. Draco, who is now bleeding out, cannot regenrate because he had used all of his strength trying not to die by Amethyst choking him. Eventaully, he fell to the ground. Dead. Garnett, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven walked up to the the moonlight, the blood wasted on this battle glistens on the sand of the beach. Garnett spits on Draco's corpse. "Thats for making us suffer all those years..." Garnett mumbled as she and the rest of the Crystal Gems walked all the way back to the Temple...

"Man that was awesome!" Steven says once they are at the temple. Steven now looks at the other Gems and winces. "Oh my gosh, are you guys alright", he says as he runs toward the team. Amethyst's nose is still bleeding, Garnett broke her left arm, and Pearl has cuts all over her right arm."Ya we're all right" Pearls says as she walked toward countinues. "Our gems have the power to heal us after combat". "Ok I'm just checking." Steven says as he walks toward the couch to play video games and watch T.V. Pearl looks over to Amethyst who is wiping the blood of her nose. "Hey Amethyst". "What?". "Thanks for saving me back there...I probaly wouldnt have survived if you weren't there to protect me". Pearl says as Amethyst turns to look at her. "Dont mention it", Amethyst says as she walks over to her room. "Good Night, and hope you get better by tomarrow" Pearl says as she walks to her own room. "You too" Amethyst says as she closes her door. "Sometimes its good to know that she actually cares about me"Pearl thinks as she closes her door.

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

That night, Amethyst couldn't sleep. She was having a terrible nightmare and everytime she tried to go to sleep she just woke she went to sleep she woke up to see a familiar sight. The battle from earlier! It had been the part were Pearl was pinned. Everything seemed the same except 2 things: Draco has pitch black skin and red glowing eyes (BATMAN NIGHTMARE REFRENCE!) And something was missing."Me!"Amethyst thought as she scanned the battle field. Amethyst from the past was nowhere to be seen. More Importantly, she wasnt there to save Pearl. She watched in horro as the beast raised his hand over her. Pearl let out a blood curling shriek as the beast swung down. Then Draco rampaged over to the other gems."NOOOOO!" Amethyst yelled as she ran towards Pearl. Even though she had been small, she was running pretty fast. Once she had reached Pearl, she kneeled down beside her best friend."Shit...Shit..Shit..Shit", Amethyst said to Pearl. "Your gonna be ok Pearl, I will not allow death to take you", Amethyst continued. Pearl turned her head to her best friend and said these last words:"Atleast you cared". Amethyst looked at her friend as she closed her eyes and never opened them..."AAAAAH", Amethyst screamed. She looked around. She saw her junk pile. And Pearls Waterfall. And the door to the living room. She looked down at herself. She saw a blanket covering her."Oh I was just asleep" she thought as she moved the blanket and put her clothes on (since she was just in her undies) Her gem glowed as she left her room. It had been glowing since she was asleep. She wasnt sure what it meant but after she had gone to the kitchen it faded away. She had whipped up herself a cup of coffee. After she took a sip she looked at the clock."6:00, thats the time Pearl wakes up" Amethyst thought as she saw Pearls door open."Amethyst...why are you awake so early, you're usaully asleep until Steven wakes up at 10:00" Pearl questioned as she walked to the kitchen to fix herself a coffee cup."Uh...I was having a nightmare and it wouldn't stop so I decided to wake up". "In fact, I woke up at 5:45, earliar than you." Amethyst answered as she finished her mug."Hmph, well do you remember the dream? Pearl says. "Uhh...It was about


End file.
